youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Denis
Denis Kopotun (Born June 5, 1996 21) most likely known as DenisDaily, is a Canadian Youtuber who mostly makes Roblox videos but has a few different videos such as Hello Neighbor and Happy Wheels. He also makes "Try Not To Laugh" and other challenge videos other than Roblox. Denis is passionate about making videos and has reached a lot in a year! Suprising, right? Indeed it is. His fans are super suppportive and a lot of them have been around since Denis had about 500K and are still traveling with him through his wonderful adventure. Controversy During March of 2017, he made a few videos about a Roblox test account called John Doe claiming that he was a hacker and claimed that he would hack Roblox on March 18th 2017 but it was a rumor. He had nothing to do with creating the rumor, it was being created by the roblox troll group known as the "Off Topic Forums". Games he has played *slither.io *Either.io *ROBLOX *Minecraft *Real or Fake *Hello Neighboor *TABS *True or False *Happy wheels *The Denis Quiz *Bendy And The Ink Machine *Cat Simulator *Agar.io *Battlehats (roblox game) *The Impossible Quiz And much much more! Facts * His first video was a minecraft video * He started YouTube by skyping Corl * His channel was originaly named Denis - Roblox and More! *Denis has an insane love for cats *Many believe his real name is Paul, because of a little joke he made in one of his videos WARNING: His name is Denis, don't start annoying Denis by saying he's Paul The Pals Denis originally owned a channel called Kongo Boom and made Minecraft videos with Corl. But a later period of time Denis gave up on Kongo Boom, that is until he met Alex, Sketch and Sub and so together they created a collaboration channel called The Pals. The Pals consisting members are: *Denis: 2 Miliion *Alex: 1 Million *Corl: 739,000+ *Sub: 833,000+ *Sketch: 575,000+ The Pals, although they have their own YouTube channels, have 1.2+ Million subscribers on the collaboration channel. Sir Meows-A-Lot Sir Meows A Lot is Denis' channel's mascot. He even comes as a plush toy in Denis' Merch Store. Denis really loves and adores cats but unfortunately he doesn't have one of his own in real life. Quotes *- Hey guys today we will be doing another roblox adventure! (Playing ROBLOX) *- MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEW! (imitating Sir-Meows-Alot) *- OOO I'm Corl Horl (When ever jokingly imitating/mocking Corl) *- AH the neighbor's back (Hello Neighbor) *- IT'S JOHN DOE HELP! (March 18th live stream) *- Sketch PICK UP THE PHONE! (whenever Sketch doesn't answer the phone) *- Um... thanks? (reacting to weird letters or tweets) *- I can't have a 40% match to myself! (the Denis Quiz) *- I'm killing Trump (TABS) *- I hate you humans (Cat simulator) Milestones *Denis' channel hit 1 million subscribers on December 14th, 2016 *Denis' channel hit 2 million subscribers on April 9th, 2017 Denis is pretty proud of himself for achieving so much, but without a doubt he is also really grateful and thankful to his fans/subscribers without them he wouldn't be where he is now. Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Featured Videos Category:Users that joined in 2016